


All it needs is messing it up and stars

by a_reader_and_writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Scorpius Malfoy, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Cinnamon Roll Scorpius Malfoy, Constellations, Disowned Draco Malfoy, Divorced Astoria Greengrass & Draco Malfoy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forced Marriage, Good Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Luna Lovegood is a Good Friend, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Potions, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer
Summary: After the war all the Malfoy's came off with light sentences. Now during 8th year Draco is finally free to be himself and date his crush; Harry Potter. Or at least so he thought..A letter from his father rips that happiness away.But maybe in the end it will take just a bit of messing up and some stars to get that happiness back.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Severus Snape
Comments: 30
Kudos: 71
Collections: HD Wireless 2020





	1. I'm so sorry Harry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CheekyTorah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyTorah/gifts).



> A huge thank you to my beta R, who swiftly went through this piece! Once again thank you ❤️
> 
> Also a thank you to the mods for hosting this fest! 
> 
> My prompt was #14 with the number Tongue Tied by Faber Drive

"Good morning love." 

Draco smiled. At first he had disliked having to share a room with someone from a different house, especially since he had to share with Harry. However, his opinion quickly changed when he and Harry had gotten together. Now he could sleep in his boyfriend's arms every night and be awoken by kisses and lots of pet names. 

"Morning Harry," he returned, before turning around and stretching out. 

"We should get ready. Just an hour left before Potions starts." 

Slowly the two of them parted and got out of bed. Draco went to shower and Harry dressed and left for breakfast with his friends. The arrangement worked for them as he himself spent breakfast with Pansy and Blaise. No matter what people thought, the three of them were just as close as the golden trio. 

Once finished with his shower, he got dressed before heading towards the Great Hall. There he joined his two friends at the Slytherin table. 

"Morning Dray," Pansy greeted him. "you're late." 

"Pansy, leave the man alone. He was obviously very busy making heart eyes at Potter." Blaise grinned. 

Just as he was about to reply, a great barn owl swept into the hall. His parents’ owl. It left behind a letter for him before flying off again. 

"Something bad happened?" Pansy asked, slightly concerned. 

Draco shrugged before opening the letter and starting to read. 

_ Draco,  _

_ I write to you with great news. The Greengrass family has accepted our proposal! You and Astoria will be wed as soon as you finish your eighth year.  _

_ It will be a fruitful union for both our families. The Greengrasses will get to use our wealth, while we may use their better reputation within the wizarding world to salvage our own.  _

_ The contract has been signed by both heads of families already. Now I know you said you wouldn't agree to it, but in the end I'm still your father and you will do as told. It's time to stop thinking only about yourself and start thinking about the family.  _

_ The contract can't be broken until at least one heir is produced. But even then I expect you to stay married as you can imagine the backlash it will give our family if you would divorce.  _

_ Make me proud son.  _

_ With highest regards,  _

_ Lucius Malfoy _

Shit. This couldn't be true, yet he knew it was. His father had made claims about it when he knew he would go to Azkaban. His great plan to salvage the Malfoy name. However, Draco hadn't expected the Greengrasses to actually go along with it. Unfortunately they had, and now he would be the victim. 

Fuck. How was he ever going to explain this to Harry? Sweet, gentle Harry who he loved and cared for. Harry who looked at him as if he hung the stars in the sky. This whole thing was fucked up. 

The rest of the day he kept pondering it, trying to think of ways out of it. It was of no use. He knew once the contract was signed by both the heads of the family, you had to keep to it or suffer a terrible fate. He would have to tell Harry. No other choice. 

That evening he went back to his and Harry's dorm with a lot of grief for their doomed relationship, unless Harry would let him have a child with Astoria and stay as a side lover. Salazar, even in his head it sounded awful. 

As soon as he sat down on his bed, Harry sat down opposite of him on his respective bed. 

"Want to tell me what's wrong?" Harry asked, after they had been sitting in silence for a while. 

"My father wrote me today…" he started. 

Harry kept silent, knowing it couldn't be any good in that case. 

"He signed a contract for Astoria and me to be married." 

"He did what now? Surely he can't do that!" Harry sounded desperate. 

"He can. The contract is signed by both heads of the families. It must be honored. Astoria and I have to wed and produce a heir," Draco continued, his voice now monotone. 

"But. But what about us then?" 

Draco hated that he could hear Harry's voice break. Hated how he small and scared Harry looked all sudden. Hated that he was the cause of this all. 

"I have to break up with you, Harry. I have to think about and help my family."

"Fuck your family. How about thinking about yourself? About us?" Harry sprung up, looking down at him. 

"Family goes before anything." 

At this point he could see Harry’s anger getting through the grief of being just dumped. 

"The people we love are our family. I'm your family too now, Draco. Fuck I love you, you prat!" He yelled the last part, before a sob took over. 

"I'm sorry, Harry. I will switch with Theo and room with Blaise." 

With that he stood up, summoned all his belongings back in his trunk and started to leave their dorm. 

"I thought you loved me,” he heard Harry say. “I thought you had changed. Seems like you're still your father's tool and don't care about who you break in your search for his pride and love." 

Then Draco made the worst mistake. He looked back to be met with Harry's tear stricken face. 

"I… I am sorry." And with that he quickly walked away, before he broke down too and declared his love to Harry and said fuck it to all he knew and begged Harry to help him out of his. But he knew they would both only suffer because of it. This way at least Harry would be alright in the end. 

Still, all of this didn't help the fact that he still collapsed in a crying mess once in a secluded corner. Crying for the fact that he had lost the person that truly loved and cared for him, the actual him. 

Fuck, would his life ever be allowed some happiness and love?


	2. Scorpius my little star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's greatest present ever is born. Scorpius his little star!

He and Astoria had been married for three years. Three years before Astoria had gotten pregnant and now eight months and two weeks later, she had gone into labor. 

Right now they were in the personal Malfoy suite at St Mungo's. Two healers were helping Astoria, who was laid down on the one bed in the room. 

"Just a few more pushes Mrs. Malfoy. I can see his head," the Healer said from the end of the bed. 

Astoria grimaced as she pushed again. Draco was just glad she wasn't cursing at him anymore or making threats to cut off certain body parts.

Finally they heard the cries that indicated the birth of their son. The healers quickly cleaned the boy from the blood and other fluids, before wrapping him up in a blue blanket and handing the baby over to Astoria. 

Quickly he sat down next to her, wrapping one arm around the mother of his son. 

"Our little Scorpius," he smiled fondly, tears of happiness in his eyes. 

"Scorpius Malfoy." Astoria nodded her agreement. 

Just then Scorpius opened his eyes and smiled at the both of them. And in that moment Draco felt nothing could go wrong as long as he had Scorpius. 

Unfortunately he had no such luck. They had just been back home from St Mungo's for a week when Astoria sat down together with him at the table. 

"Draco you made me a promise," she started, sliding the papers over to him. 

"But Scorpius still needs his mother. You can't leave now!" he defended himself, knowing that he promised to divorce once Scorpius was settled. 

"Scorpius is just a week old. It will be easier for him if I leave now than when I leave when he's older." she answered, her face closed off. 

"But.." 

"No, Draco. You get to keep Scorpius and raise him. I never wanted a child or to be trapped in a loveless marriage. You once were my friend. In honor of that friendship please sign the papers." 

"In honor of our friendship," he sighed before signing where needed. The papers disappeared as soon as he signed, his wedding ring dissolving. 

"Thank you Draco. I will be gone by tonight." Astoria told him. 

"No, it's alright. You can keep the house. It's one of the Greengrass houses. I will go to my parents’ house with Scorpius," he assured her before getting up to pack and leaving her behind. 

The next morning he had everything packed and sent off to Malfoy Manor. He had Scorpius balanced on one arm and was getting ready to apparate back to his old home. 

Astoria stood close by, watching. She had already said goodbye to Scorpius and was now waiting until they would depart. 

"Well goodbye. I hope you find a good husband." Draco wished her. 

"Well Scorpius, it's time for us to go," he took a tighter hold on his son before he turned and Apparated to the gate of Malfoy Manor. 

As soon as he appeared he knew something was wrong. All the suitcases packed with Scorpius and his stuff were laying on the ground, Dinky his parents' house elf standing next to them, holding a letter. 

"Dinky, why are my suitcases here?" he asked. 

The house elf didn't answer but just handed him the letter before disappearing with a soft pop. 

Frowning, Draco opened the letter. 

_ Dear mister Draco Lucius Malfoy,  _

_ It's with our sincere regrets to inform you that you have been disinherited by your father and can no longer use the name Malfoy. Your mother has agreed for you to use her maiden name, Black.  _

_ You are no longer allowed access to any of the Malfoy properties or vaults. You may keep your own vault. We have taken the liberty to change its ownership to Draco Black.  _

_ Once again our sincerest regrets.  _

_ Mafalda Wilson _

_ Family affairs _

_ The Ministry of Magic, London  _

At the end of the letter, a tear escaped from his eye. So this was it then. He didn't have an apartment of his own and he didn't have any family left. It was truly just Scorpius and him now. 

He sighed deeply, sitting down in defeat on one of the suitcases. He knew he couldn't stay here; it would soon become too cold outside for Scorpius. But to whom could he still go? Both Pansy and Blaise fled from England after the war, traveling from one exotic place to the next. He didn't think his Aunt Andromeda would let him stay. Well that really kept only one option open, and with that in mind he shrunk all suitcases, put them in the pockets of his robes and Apparated away. 

As soon as he appeared again, he was greeted by Luna, who was sitting outside. 

"Hello Draco, Scorpius," she greeted as she walked to him.

"Hello Luna," he answered, sounding slightly depressed even in his own ears. 

"What made you decide to finally go in on my invitation to visit us?" 

He bowed his head, blushing, "I'm afraid I been disinherited by my parents, divorced by Astoria, and now we have nowhere else to go. I was hoping we could stay here for the night." 

"Oh I'm sorry, but I did say your auras didn't match. You can stay here as long as needed, you can help Severus brew potions for St. Mungos, that way you can make some money, too." 

"Oh no, just the night is fine-" but his protests fell to deaf ears as he and Scorpius were led inside.

"Severus we got company," Luna called out, and a second later his Godfather appeared. 

"Draco, what are you doing here?" the man asked, firmly clasping him on the shoulder. 

"We have nowhere else to go. Luna offered several times." 

The other man's eyes held his gaze before nodding. 

"You may help me brew to earn money and get back on your legs." 

"Yes, Severus. Thank you, both."

"Come, I will show you the guest room," Luna gestured.

He followed Luna up the stairs to a room on the second floor. The walls were covered with paintings from magical beings and another door led to a bathroom from what he could see. 

"I will let you get settled. Have a good night's rest. Till tomorrow." and with those words Luna left the room and closed the door. 

He first unshrunk Scorpius’s crib, placing his son into it, before bringing everything else back to the original size. Once done, he washed himself up a little before getting into bed. 

Maybe, just maybe, everything would be alright. 


	3. Happy birthday Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco celebrates his birthday together with his son, Godfather and Luna.

"Dad, daaaaad." Draco groaned as Scorpius climbed on his bed. He was just wondering if he could pretend to still sleep when his son poked him in the side, making him twitch away. 

"Good, you're awake!" Scorpius grinned at him as he opened his eyes. Slowly he got up, and stretched. 

"Good morning Scorp."

"Morning dad and happy birthday!" With those words his son handed him a small package. 

It was his 25th birthday and Scorpius was now 5 years old and his father's spitting image. 

Accepting the present, he unwrapped it to find a bracelet made of macaroni's. Carefully he took it out the box before putting it around his wrist. 

"Thank you, it's very pretty." 

At his words Scorpius beamed, before climbing off the bed again. 

"Auntie Luna and Uncle Severus are already here dad. They're making breakfast!" and with those words his son ran off again. 

Sighing he got out of bed, knowing that otherwise Scorpius and Luna would eat all the food or decorate it with strange plants and decorations Muggles used on birthday cakes. 

Once dressed, he walked downstairs and joined the other three at the table. 

"Happy birthday Draco!" Luna got up and hugged him from behind. 

"Thank you Luna, I hadn't expected you so early." 

"We know you're not the best cook, so I decided to come early and make a grand breakfast for your birthday." 

"Eey! I'm not that terrible of a cook," he pouted. 

At this Severus snorted, only smirking when Draco glared at him for it. 

Once breakfast was finished he and Luna cleaned the dishes, before going out in the forest close by. 

It was one of the reasons he bought this house. It was small but still had all the space he and Scorpius needed. Only a street away it had a large forest, where he could get most of his potions ingredients and also have a nice walk or play with Scorpius. 

During the walk, Luna went searching for magical creatures with Scorpius and he and Severus gathered some ingredients. 

They stayed for a few hours hours before heading back. Severus served tea and pie, which they went to eat in the living room. 

"Now, here is our present. Happy birthday, Draco," Severus said, handing him an elegantly wrapped package. 

Quickly putting his tea away, he accepted it before unwrapping and opening it. 

"Oh," he marveled once he saw what it was. "It's beautiful." 

It was the Draco constellation, but smaller, all the stars shining brightly. 

"You can put it above your bed. The spell is lichtenia. They will stay in place forever," Luna explained. 

"Thank you very much."

When everyone finished their tea, he went up to his bedroom, before saying the spell and indeed the constellation spread out over his ceiling, shining brightly before staying in place.

That evening once Scorpius went to bed as well, after a discussion if he couldn't sleep in his father's room because of the pretty stars. Luna and Severus got up to get back home. 

"Hey I'm sorry, but where did you buy my present? I want to get one for Scorpius as well." 

Luna and Severus shared a brief look, before Luna answered. 

"It's called Sirius' Stars. you can find it next to Weasleys Wheezes." 

"Great! I will go there tomorrow, Scorpius is going to school then so I will have the time." 

"Okay. Have a good evening Draco." 

"Thank you for the good day," he returned. 

He led the couple outside, where Luna took Severus' hand before they Apparated away.


	4. So that was what the look was about

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco finds out who exactly the shop owner is.

The next morning was a bit hectic. First Scorpius didn't want to get out of bed, because he was still tired. Which Draco could get as Scorpius went later to bed than normal because of his birthday, but still his son had to go to school. Then all of sudden his son didn't like peanut butter anymore, he had been eating it on his bread all the time for the past weeks, but of course just this morning when they were late he didn't like it anymore. Once he made Scorpius a new breakfast (cornflakes with milk) the next problem happened. Scorpius' backpack was gone. So after they both ran around the house searching for it, Draco remembered he was a wizard and accioed it. 

Finally ready for the day, he Apparated the both of them to  _ The Little Witch and Wizard School _ , where he quickly brought Scorpius to his class and made his apologies for being late to his son's teacher. 

After checking how late it was he decided to go to  _ Sirius' Stars _ right away. 

Once in Diagon Alley, he walked towards the shop  _ Weasleys Wheezes, _ hoping he would spot the other shop from there. And indeed as soon as he was close by the Weasley's shop, the other was right next to it. 

It had a quite simple design from what Draco could see, but the sign board with the name on it was covered in glistening stars, with Sirius as the brightest one of all. 

Curious, he walked inside. The walls were painted black, but it only brought out all the constellations that people could buy. They were available for the ceiling, but also as a painting or a mobile hanger for above the crib of a baby. 

He couldn't spot the Scorpius constellation, however, so he walked to the counter and pressed on the bell. 

"Coming!" was all he heard before Harry Potter appeared. 

So that was what the look had been about. Harry worked here at the shop, and he looked good. He had slight muscles, and gone were his glasses, bringing out the green of his eyes even more. He also now had a beard, and it looked great on him.

"Mr. Malfoy," Harry snapped his fingers in front of his face. 

"Yes Harry?" he asked. 

"It's Mister Potter. Harry is only for friends and family and you lost your rights to both of those that one evening." Harry answered, and only then Draco noticed the cold and hurt look in Harry's eyes. 

"Okay, Mister Potter then. Maybe there is someone else that can help me in that case? It might be easier." 

"No. I'm the shop owner and work here alone. I also handcraft all the works you can get here, including customer asked pieces." 

"In that case I would like the Scorpius constellation for my son's bedroom ceiling." 

"Alright. When do you need it?"

"His birthday is in 4 weeks, so anywhere before that is good." 

"I will have it done next Saturday. It will cost 75 galleons. Will you or Mrs. Malfoy pick it up?" 

"Mrs. Malfoy?" Draco asked. 

"Your wife," Harry pulled a slight disgusted face at only having to mention her. 

"I don't have a wife. It's only me and Scorpius, Astoria and I divorced as soon as the demands of the contract were met. It wasn't love." Draco explained, telling a bit too much, but it was worth the flicker of hope that appeared in Harry's eyes and the smile he tried to suppress. 

"So you will pick it up then. Till next Saturday." with those words Harry disappeared to the backroom again before Draco could even ask him out for a drink. 

For a bit Draco wondered if he should just go to the backroom and ask it anyway, before deciding it would be an invasion of privacy and he could better send an owl. 

So he walked out the shop and Apparated straight home to start writing that invitation to coffee. 

_ Dear Harry,  _

_ It was good seeing you again. I had wanted to ask you out for tea as I remember you are not very fond of coffee. It could be a great opportunity to get back in contact and see how it will go this time.  _

_ If you agree, just reply with a date and place.  _

_ Yours sincerely,  _

_ Draco Black _

_ Ps. It is not Malfoy anymore—my father disinherited me.  _

Before he could question it further he wrapped the parchment around his owl claw, and send it off. 

Not even 10 minutes later his owl returned, dropping the same parchment in front of him, but now Harry's messy scrawl was on the back.

_ Tomorrow, 11am. Tonks’ Teahouse.  _

Well it wasn't great, but it was at least Harry accepted it and it was at his favorite tea house, so it would be alright. Yet he couldn't help but be nervous for tomorrow. 


	5. Tea and conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for some tea and much needed conversation.

The next morning Draco was a nervous mess. Even Scorpius noticed it, and had asked his daddy if a potion had gone wrong. Draco has just smiled and explained he was meeting up with an old friend he hadn't seen for a long time. His heart had melted when Scorpius had exclaimed he didn't need to be nervous because he was great. 

After that he was slightly less nervous and had been able to pack Scorpius' backpack before sending him over to Severus, who had agreed to babysit as Luna was out of the country for a week searching for creatures in Africa. 

A glance at the clock told him it was just ten, he would only have to go at a quarter to eleven. So that was 45 more minutes to kill. 45 more minutes to think of everything that could go wrong or might happen. Shaking his head he got up and decided to clean the house before he drove himself crazy. 

Not even 30 minutes later he was already done and pacing up and down the living room again. He lasted about 5 minutes, before he thought fuck it and Apparated away to Tonks’ teahouse. 

As he walked inside, he saw that Harry wasn't here yet, so he ordered for both of them, making sure to include a treacle tart for Harry. Once he got the order, he took place at a corner booth, watching the door opening till Harry appeared. When he saw Harry, he waved till the other man noticed him and walked over. 

"So Black," Harry greeted, sitting down opposite of him. 

"Harry, or should I still say Mr. Potter?" Draco asked. 

"Just Potter will do. Maybe Harry depending on how this meeting goes." 

"Alright. Thank you for agreeing to meet. I just wanted to get to know you again and explain things." 

At this Harry frowned slightly, taking a sip of his tea. 

"Well you still remember my favorite tea, so go ahead and start by how you are single now as the contract was binding and must be honored," he sneered at the word honored. 

"Well, Astoria wasn't too happy with the contract. Neither of us, it was truly a loveless marriage. However, both our parents forget to put another passage in the contract, that it should not be broken if a Malfoy heir was born. So as soon as Scorpius was born, we could divorce and the contract no longer had to be honored. It was a sad day, because Astoria didn't want anything to do with Scorpius. He never knew his mother. But it also was a happy day, as I look back on it. Because it was the day I started to be my own. "

During his little speech Harry had kept silent, only frowning or nodding sometimes. 

"Now excuse me but I can't see you just being all good after such events. For sure not living alone and caring for a baby." 

"You're right. I went to my parents' first once divorced but they disinherited me, said I was a shame to the family," at this Harry scoffed, "but Severus and Luna helped me get back on my legs. Without them I wouldn't be where I am now." 

"Luna is truly a great person. And Severus is right for her. They compliment each other. I find it strange they never mentioned any of this to me though." 

"Well they did the same to me. However I think Severus just tried to protect us both from more hurt. He heard my story about it. And as for Luna I think she just didn't find it an important detail." 

At this Harry chuckled, "you're probably right. Or she would blame the nargles."

"Now nargles are real." Draco pointed his finger at Harry, who shook his head, "You try and believe they're not real after a whole speech from your son." 

"Alright alright. So what have you been up to, Draco?" and just like that the conversation changed for the better. They talked easily to each other just like in the past, going from work to friends and family, to quidditch. 

Soon it was about 2pm and he had to go to get Scorpius from Severus. 

"Well this was lovely Potter," he said as they both got up. 

"It was, maybe we can go to the park this Thursday? And call me Harry," he said with a smile. 

"Yes that would be lovely." 

"Okay, till then. Shall we say around 3pm?"

"3 it is." With that they said goodbye and both Apparated away. 


	6. Scorpius? This is Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A picnic date(?) , but then together with Scorpius.

Thursday came more slowly than Draco had hoped. After the tea appointment, he didn't dare to call it a date in case he was making things up, but it had gone so well, he couldn't wait to meet up with Harry again. They had communicated over owl the day before to go to the forest around the corner by Draco where they would meet at the entrance. 

Once he had picked up Scorpius from school, Draco rushed upstairs to change into the outfit he had chosen together with Luna, with the occasional remark from Severus. As soon as he was dressed in the right clothes, he went to the bathroom to style his hair before going downstairs again. 

"Are you excited to go visit Luna again?" he asked his son, who nodded enthusiastically at the question. 

But just as he was about to Apparate Scorpius over there, his Floo flared to life and Severus' head appeared. 

"Is everything alright?" he asked, kneeling down in front of the fireplace. 

"Generally yes, but Luna is sick so we can't babysit Scorpius in fear he will get something too." 

"Shit." 

"Daddy, language!" Scorpius yelled behind him. 

"Yes Draco, language. Just take Scorpius with you to the forest. Potter loves children," Severus pointed out. 

"But it was supposed to be the two of us. I have to make him love me again, I was planning on introducing Scorpius later, when we were officially together." 

At his explanation, Severus cocked an eyebrow before shaking his head. 

"That boy never stopped loving you. Now just take Scorpius with you, ask him on a date, be together and stop being a dunderhead," and with those words the flames died again and Severus disappeared. 

Harry loving him? His godfather probably misinterpreted it. Or got the silly idea from Luna as the girl said he and Harry's auras matched and such. However, there was no time for an internal crisis about it. So he turned towards his son. 

"Do want to go to the forest with me?" 

"Yes! Do I get to meet your special friend there?" Scorpius gave him puppy eyes for the last part. 

"Yes you will meet him, but no embarrassing your dad." 

"Let's go!" Scorpius pulled on his hand, not commenting on the rest. 

Shaking his head, he clasped Scorpius' hand before heading outside to the forest. At the gates of the forest, Harry already stood waiting for him, carrying flowers. 

"Hello, these are for you," he said handing Draco the flowers. 

"Oh thank you" he said, blushing from the gesture. 

"Hi! I'm Scorpius!" his son decided to speak up, interrupting his swooning. 

However, Harry just smiled, kneeling down by Scorpius before shaking his son's hand, "Hello, I'm Harry, your father's friend." 

"Nice to meet you." 

"I'm sorry, but Luna is sick so she and Severus couldn't babysit him and I hate to leave him by himself or let strangers babysit him so I had to bring him along," he apologized to Harry. 

"It's alright. He's your son, a very important part of your life. We can still have fun with the three of us." Harry waved his apologies away and started to walk into the forest, pulling both him and Scorpius along. 

They walked for about an hour before they stopped by a nice open spot where a swing hung from a tree. Here Harry got a picnic basket out of his pocket and unshrank it. 

"I thought we could have a nice picnic. However we will have to share everything as I packed for two." 

"That's alright. Scorpius is not the biggest eater concerning lunch anyway" Draco said before placing the blanket that came with the basket on the ground and sitting down. 

After unpacking everything from the basket, both Harry and Scorpius sat down as well. With the three of them together they had a nice lunch, with almost all of Draco's favorites. 

After they finished eating Scorpius and Harry went over to the swing while he laid down on the blanket, watching the two of them. Not even 5 minutes had passed when Scorpius apparently had decided that he had enough of swinging and Harry should have a chance. 

So he watched Harry get on the swing and start to swing higher and higher until it went wrong and he fell off. Quickly Draco got up and rushed over to Harry, checking if everything was alright. 

However, once close enough, he sighed in relief realizing nothing was wrong. 

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned nonetheless, maybe it was something he couldn't see. 

"Yes, all good. Hey Scorpius did you see how high I went?" Harry answered. 

"Yes it was awesome! I want to go so high as well, but without the falling," his son frowned. 

"Don't worry, I'm sure your father will kiss it better if you fall."

"Shouldn't he give you a kiss as well then? To make everything better?" Scorpius asked innocently, not noticing the fact he made his father's heart pound and gave him a mild panic attack. 

"I think he should, yes." Harry looked up at him, his eyes twinkling with amusement but also something else. Something oddly familiar to Draco. It was love for him. 

"So do I get a make-everything-better kiss too?" Harry asked. 

"Of course, you Gryffindor." And before he lost his nerve, Draco leant down and kissed Harry. 

Oh God, he forgot how much he enjoyed this. The way Harry's mouth fit against him, how they moved together and just how loved he felt. 

However he had to pull back before they took it further than the gentle kisses they exchanged right now, for Scorpius sake. As they slowly pulled back they still rested their foreheads together, staring in each other's eyes. Before they were rudely interrupted by Scorpius' singing. 

"Harry and Dad sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N" 

"Alright that's enough Scorpius. Though I'm glad you accept this," he shushed his son, before turning his attention back to Harry. 

"So do you want to try again? Be my boyfriend? But this time forever?" he asked, fidgeting with his shirt. 

"I am not sure ," Harry answered, looking down. 

"Oh. Scorpius why don't you go get some more of those cookies," he said to his son, not wanting him to hear this conversation. 

"Okay dad!" Scorpius answered before running off, Draco watched him go before turning his attention back to Harry. 

"Look I know I messed up big time in 8th year. I should never have put my family over you. Especially as you made me feel better in one year than they did my whole life. I want to do better and I certainly don't expect you to agree to dating me just because you kissed me. But I would love for you to give me another chance. But I also understand if not. "

Harry kept quiet after his little speech for a while, seemingly deep in thought before he answered. 

"Okay I will give you another chance. I still love you and I will never forgive myself if I won't try this again. So yes I want to try us again Draco." 

"I promise not to mess it up and get lost again," he said, before getting up and helping to get Harry up too. 

"Come on let's go home." With that they headed back to his place.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All it did take was a bit messing up and some stars to find true happiness.

After the forest picnic Harry and Draco had been on many more dates. Each and every one of them being just as lovely as the one in the forest, but none of them were as great as the first one. There were of course also exciting times like when they had to tell their friends, but all their worry because of it had been for nothing. 

Severus and Luna had already guessed it and were happy Draco was back together with the one he truly loved. Ron and Hermione had been accepting too, glad to get rid of all the stories about him that Harry told when drunk or upset. Their daughter Rose had also gotten along great with Scorpius and play dates. 

When Harry and he had been dating for four months, he had asked Harry to move in with him and Scorpius. However Harry had declined it at first. Later on, however, he found out the man had first wanted to ask Scorpius' permission to move in. However, his son was more than happy for Harry to move in because he made his dad happy and played with Scorpius himself. 

Tonight was their two year anniversary and in honor of it the two of them would go on a picnic in the forest again, but this time without Scorpius. 

Right now they were just leaving after bringing Scorpius over to Hermione and Ron’s home where he would also stay the night, having a sleepover with Rose. 

"So to our spot?" he asked. 

"Yes, to our spot." Harry confirmed, before clasping their hands together and starting to walk. 

As soon as they arrived at their spot, he could see something was amiss. The place was covered in bright sparkling lights, the same Harry used to make his constellation. There were also flowers spread everywhere. Admiring it all, he walked in wonder to the middle of the open spot. 

It was truly decorated beautifully. But as soon as he turned around back to Harry, all of it paled compared to the sight that greeted him. 

Harry had kneeled down on one knee and was holding an open box with a golden band in it. A wedding ring.

"Draco I know our relationship hasn't had the easiest path. But I know no matter if it was our 8th year or now together with Scorpius in our home, I love you. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, Draco Black, will you marry me and become a Potter?"

"Yes! Yes, of course I will marry you." Tears of happiness were now streaming down his face as he let Harry put on the ring. 

"Now, you're mine forever," Harry said, getting up before pulling him closer. 

"I wouldn't want it any other way," he replied, kissing Harry. 

He finally got his happiness and his true love. Maybe after all, all that it took was a bit of messing up and some stars. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's was it people. I hope you enjoyed the story! As you probably noticed I didn't use the song in the original way, but rather parts of the lyrics.
> 
> The song is about gazing up at the stars(it's why Harry got the shop) and being lost after messing it up. I truly believed Draco was lost after breaking up with Harry because he did what his parents wanted, not him. And he did mess up when breaking up with Harry. 
> 
> But I want to show no matter how lost or messed up, it can go right again. You will find happiness in other moments and people.
> 
> Once again thank you for reading! ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> 🎵 This work is part of H/D Wireless, a song inspired, anon, Drarry fest with its home on tumblr! 
> 
> If you enjoyed this, shower our content creators with all the love you have to give by leaving kudos ❤️ and comments 💌 on their work!
> 
> [Check out the fest tumblr to find even more works and daily updates!](http://hd-wireless.tumblr.com/)


End file.
